


Enough to Keep me Sane

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Lust, F/F, First Night Back, ripper jade, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Post 2x14. Josie feels herself being pulled towards the mill the night after returning to the real world. There she finds Jade, who hasn't dealt with her new emotions or ripper tendencies in the last decade before coming back.Josie thinks she can help her, only she has a very drastic way going about it.
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Enough to Keep me Sane

Josie didn’t really know why she was walking to the old mill so late in her pjs. But when she awoke out of bed she felt drawn to it and like there was something inside, so she didn’t hesitate getting up and leaving her sister sleeping behind.

Stepping up into the mill she siphoned the barrier spell and stepped inside, the small trash can fire keeping the place warm. She scanned the room seeing three sleeping bodies curled up in sleeping bags with blankets. She bent down to one, Alyssa. When she stood back up the farthest body rolled over exposing her face, Jade. Josie tiptoed over to her and bent down onto her knee’s just observing the girls face. It was soft, and glowed from the fire. Her blonde hair sprawled around her face and Josie thought she looked like and angel. She hadn’t realized she had her hand out until it made soft contact with Jade’s cheek. Josie brushed her hand over, admiring her face but her actions stirred the vampire senses and her eyes blinked open as she quickly sat up her face confused at her presence. 

“Josie?” she asked still confused “god you scared me” 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay” she confessed, the words coming out of her mouth didn’t seem real. She couldn’t believe she was saying this. 

“Why?” she questioned, she looked hesitant towards Josie, like she could be scared of her? 

“I don’t know” Josie said shaking her head because it was true “I guess I’ve just been thinking about you” 

Jade’s eye’s raised in questions like she didn’t believe it “you have?” 

“Actually, I can’t stop thinking about you” Josie confessed again as she sat in closer to the girl. 

Jade licked her lips and smiled down at the floor only to reconnect her eyes with Josie’s “I’ve been thinking about you too”

This made Josie’s heart flutter and they both leaned in, heads tilting, their lips just hesitating before they kissed. Small and simple before Jade pulled back, but it still made her feel woozy and warm inside so Josie leaned back in Jade followed; kissing again. Her lips were so soft and warm against Josie’s and she suddenly felt hot in her pjs but she leaned in more to Jade who was now on her knee’s the girls almost even for height as Jade reached for her waist wrapping her arms around Josie. 

The girls were so deep into the moment, until Alyssa rolled over with a moan causing them both to jump apart in fear they had been caught, but she was sound asleep with her body turned the other way and the two of them looked at each other and tried not to giggle. Josie rose to her feet offering her hand out to Jade. She had no idea what she offered but she took her hand anyways sliding out of her sleeping bag onto her feet. Josie tugged her away from the others into the other end of the mill and behind a wall to cover the both of them. 

Jade took Josie’s face in one hand the other now on her waist as she lightly pressed the girl into the wall kissing her deeply this time without the possibly of prying eyes. Josie was at first overcome by Jade’s dominance but she relaxed into it, keeping her hand’s tightly on Jade’s body. The press and feel of her felt amazing and Josie could keep kissing her forever. 

Jade hadn’t felt a real connection like this since before the prison world, when she had her emotions. The last person she liked broke her heart and then she killed her. She then spent the last ten years without emotions or the ability to care about anybody. But with Josie turning her emotions back on less then 24 hours ago all this rush of feelings came crushing over her like a wave and the only thing that felt right to her was kissing Josie right now. So that’s what she did, she kissed her hard and passionate keeping her tight in her grasp like she was hers. When Josie broke the kiss for a much-needed human breath Jade took to work kissing down her jawline and neck and when Josie let out the slightest little moan it only encouraged her. But kiss after kiss she could hear her heartbeat start to increase in her ear, and then the sound of blood pumping. She tried to push past what her body was telling her to do, she wasn’t going to hurt Josie, it wasn’t like that. 

But her body and nature took over only wanting blood and Jade felt her fangs escape through her teeth only a breath away from Josie’s neck. She threw herself backwards tears in her eyes over the veins and the bloodlust. 

“Stay back” she warned Josie with her hand out to distance herself. Josie was still left panting on the wall confused at Jade’s sudden behavior when she stepped slightly forwards seeing a flash of the outside lights illuminate her vampire face. “Please stay back I don’t want to hurt you” she repeated again at Josie. She prayed the others wouldn’t wake and see her like this. She was already proving she couldn’t handle her emotions or urges within the first day. 

“Jade, it’s okay” Josie tried to comfort her stepping closer but this only made Jade step back from her. “You won’t hurt me it’s okay” Josie stated the words flying out of her mouth in a hush “You won’t hurt me; I know you won’t. It’s okay just come closer” Jade didn’t move from her spot several feet from Josie. “I trust you” 

Jade tried not to laugh, still hearing her blood pumping, now picking up on Alyssa’s and Wendy’s pulse as well, fuck. She tried to deep breathe with her eyes closed but it was ineffective the veins still pulsating around her eyes, her fangs begging for blood. Josie’s blood to be exact. “I don’t trust myself” she confessed to Josie who still somehow didn’t see her as a monster in this very moment as she stepped closer. “I’m a ripper Josie you know that, I can hear your blood and I want it so bad which is why you need to stay away” 

That wasn’t enough to convince her. “I don’t believe you” she said, one step closer; Jade gulped back her back now against the other wall. The roles should have been reversed, the vampire being the stalker not the stalked in this case but if she let herself become her worst self, she would kill Josie like she did Inez. Jade couldn’t let that happen. 

“Please Josie I am begging you to leave, please, I don’t want to kill you” the tears back in her eyes. Jade watched her gulp and the veins in her neck popped out for one second, Jade’s animal instinct licked her lips without realizing. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to get the pain to suppress the urge for blood. It didn’t work. 

She watched Josie walk up to her quietly and swiftly, not much of a sound from the old wood boards under her feet, and she wanted to run away and she could have but something in her made her stay. Josie now was standing in front of her the scent of blood over powering her more than anything. Jade’s toes curled in her socks under the wood, her tongue bloody and cut from her sharp fangs trying to resist her, she was too tempting.

Josie reached for Jade’s waist her hand gripping the shirt and her skin. “I’m going to kill you” Jade whispered out the tears gone her voice hard and rough. 

“No, you won’t” Josie said confidently, one step closer. Her and Jade’s face were only a foot apart now and Jade could see Josie’s veins in her neck, pulsating. She wondered what the witches’ blood would taste like. Josie was playing a wild card with Jade; she knew of her ripper tendencies but hoped the lust would overcome the hunger. She knew she was playing with fire on a vampire that could and would kill her without a second thought. But she couldn’t help herself, the drawn towards Jade was almost intoxicating and Josie wouldn’t stop no matter what. “Just kiss me” she said so brave and open, seeing the veins under her eyes, lessen but not disappear. 

Jade wanted to so bad but she knew if she kissed her again it would only makes things worse so she didn’t, but Josie ducked her head so close to Jade’s their lips were only inches apart. “I could kill you..” Jade said between deep breaths that were uneven her fangs still out and sharp on her tongue. “I will hurt you Josie” 

“I don’t believe you” she pressed further her hot breath against Jade’s face. “I’m helping you push past it, don’t give in” she said as if it was so easy for her. Josie leaned back in lightly pressing her lips against Jade, the softest motion of pink skin against each other. Jade wanted to devour those lips but she couldn’t without the fear of draining her dry. Josie kissed her again, a little bit harder this time and Jade bit her inside cheek again, the urge for her blood stronger than ever, this girl was tempting her so hard. 

“Just kiss me” she said again, and Jade finally complied kissing her for real only focusing on her lips. The sound of Josie’s blood pumping was in her ears but she blocked it out only focusing on how the kiss made her feel. The urge for blood was decreased and when Josie pulled back Jade could feel her blink the red away, and then Josie’s hand came up across her face brushing her thumb along her cheekbone as the rest of the black veins in her face vanished. 

Jade sighed out in relief, the sound of blood no longer pouring in her ears. She could hear the wind, and her own breath. This was the first time she had ever pushed past the urge to feed, she had always given in, no hesitation. But she knew she couldn’t with Josie. She was different, and Jade wanted to be different for her. Not the person she met in the prison world.

“I could have killed you, you idiot” Jade mustered out a small laugh and a sigh, her hands still on Josie’s waist. “You were stupid to pull that game while I was in my vampire state. I could have really hurt you” 

Josie looked down at her feet to avoid the slight disappointment coming from Jade’s eyes “I knew you wouldn’t but I just had to prove it to yourself to get you to believe it too. I knew you were stronger than the blood, I know you can handle this Jade” her words broke through her heart and she briefly kissed Josie hard for a moment before pulling back and tucking a piece of her fallen hair behind her ear. 

“I appreciate you for trusting me enough to put your life on the line with my teeth” a light chuckle escaped her lips. “But you should go back to bed, the sun will be rising in a few hours” 

Josie wanted to protest but she knew the girl was right, she still had class in the morning and needed to be up again in a few hours. “I’ll try and catch you after class tomorrow?” she asked. 

“If your Dad doesn’t try and kill me tomorrow in his meeting than yes” she said leaning in for another kiss, but pulled back only a second later releasing her grip on Josie’s hips and clothes. “Now go to bed” she demanded with a smirk and Josie stepped away with a smirk of her own before she slipped out the mill, resealing the barrier spell before blending into the night and forest tree’s as Jade watched her walk back to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to show me some love, and leave a review!!


End file.
